The present invention is related to a topical composition which may be applied to skin for the purpose of treating problems or disorders of the nervous system in human patients and for imparting an anaesthetizing effect to a human patient.
Many compositions for treating problems or disorders of the nervous system and anaesthetic compositions are known in the art. But commonly their effectiveness is quite limited. It appears in most instances that the human body's own immune system actually defends the infected area of the body, thereby reducing the amount of composition which passes through the barrier of the immune system and reach the infection. By reducing the free transfer of the disease from the affected area to the healthy areas, the body prevents or reduces the spread of the disease. But this function has the drawback of impeding the transfer of composition to affected areas where they may perform their intended function.
The present inventor has found that by suppressing the immune system, a freer transfer of effective agent can be achieved; the more the immune system is suppressed, the more effective the agent becomes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a composition which may be applied to human skin where it will successfully address problems or disorders of the nervous system in human patients, without causing adverse side effects.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a composition which may be applied to the skin of a human patient, to impart an anaesthetisizing effect to that patient.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention.